The Lost Boys
by twilightcloud18
Summary: AU Takes place after Naruto brings back Sasuke. what if Naruto unlocked more than just one tails worth of kyubi's power and what if he was saved before being killed by an enraged sakura and village. NONE YAOI
1. New Power

_**The Lost Boys**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any Fatal Fury fighting styles or appearances.

**Pairings: Unknown for now**

**Quick Note: **Yin Yang is my character and will appear in most of my Naruto fics.

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Jutsu/Yelling"**

* * *

We find our blond hyper active ninja battered, bruised, and broken under a tree awaiting his doom. **"THIS IS THE END DEMON!!!" **shouted a random villager as the mob followed Narutos official EX- teammate, Sakura who is holding a kunai with nothing but vengeance in her eyes. _"Well isn't this a bitch, I save the dumbass Uchiha and what's my prize, DEATH."_**

* * *

5 hours ago**

"**RASENGAN"**

"**CHIDORI"**

Was the only thing herd before the two most deadly assassin justsus were unleashed upon each other. As soon as they connected a flash of light took place and Naruto found himself in an all too familiar place. And so now our container is in the presence of his hostage.

Naruto looked at the giant red eyes staring at him from the other side of the cage with confusion, "What do you want fur ball." Naruto looked on in confusion as he got no reply but merely got more and more of the demons chakra put into him. "**HEY,** what the hell are you doing." still no response, after what seemed like hours the red chakra around Naruto turned blue and lost the form of a fox. **"A PARTING GIFT KIT." **Naruto just stared at the fading red eyes and gave a big "**Hugh**?" Narutos confused expression only got worse when he saw the slowly dimming red eyes became saddened. **"ALL I WANT IS TO BE WITH MY FAMILY KIT, IT'S TIME YOU LEARNED THE TRUTH." **And so Kyubi revealed the truth to Naruto how Orochimaru killed hi wife and pups, how he blindly let rege consume him, and how he blamed all of the leaf village for only one sadisistic bastards mistake. Naruto took Kyubis story to heart and could only say one thing to the giant but not so evil fox. "Thank you."

Sasuke didn't know what was going on a minute ago Naruto was using this weird red chakra that looked like a fox now it was blue again only he had a lot maybe even ten times more than his brother or even Tsunade. Soon Sasukes chidori was completely annihilated by Narutos ever growing rasengan. When Naruto came too how ever his rasengan was already on its way into Sausukes body but thanks to his new power he quickly pulled out his rasengan tossed it behind him where it exploded and sent him strait towards Sauske where he just extended his fist and KO'd Sauske almost instantly.

After the encounter Naruto just looked upon Sauskes beaten form with pity. "Idiot." was Narutos only words as he tossed Sauske over his shoulder and ran off towards Konoha.

When Naruto entered the gates he was greeted by the whole town, when his eyes found Sakura he merely put Sauske down in front of her and said "Got him." No sooner did Naruto put Sauske down did he get a punch to the face by none other than Sakura herself. Naruto didn't need to ask why in fact he knew why this was happening, Sauske did look dead after all. Naruto was met with another punch and another and another until he was pinned against a tree with almost all the villagers and a revenge crazed Sakura walking towards him with a kunai.

**

* * *

PRESENT**

_ "If that ungrateful bitch thinks I'm dieing with out a fight she can forget it."_ where Narutos thoughts as he was about to summon up his so called "gift" from kyubbi, when all of a sudden beam of light that look like the sky when the sunsets appeared and slammed into the ground between Sakura and Naruto creating a dome between them, when the dome dispersed a boy wearing a black leather vest with a white t-shirt under it and black ninja pants, ninja sandals, and ninja gloves with a silver cross to end his wardrobe appeared. The boy extended his arms and out of his back emerged a black wing (right) and a white wing (left) the boy lifted his head enough o show his three large bangs covering his eyes and spoke "I'm the twilight angel." Everyone was dumbstruck until realization came across one of them or so they thought. "**He's here to slay the Demon!**" everyone began to shear until the person who made the deceleration was impaled by some black feathers when his corpse hit the ground the feathers dispersed as if they where never there. Everyone stared in shock as the young man lifted his head and revealed a set of eyes no one thought they'd ever see, his eyes where blazing with an image of a combination of the byakugan and the fully developed three comma sharingan. "Touch him" points at Naruto "and I'll be your angel of **DEATH**!"

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Guardian Angel

_**The Lost Boys**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any Fatal Fury fighting styles or appearances.

**Pairings: Unknown for now**

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Jutsu/Yelling/Demon/Summon"**

The people of Konoha were astounded an angel that came from the Heavens who was supposed to be there salvation just killed a savillion and threatened the rest of them.

"Tenshi sama, why do you protect the demon?!" at this the angel only glared at the crowed with his ultimate eye causing the sharigans tomoes to combine into what looked like a three edged shuriken with blade on the edge (Kakashis Mangekyou Sharingan) before announcing "**SHOUKIN**!" (Redemption).

It only took that one word and the villagers and Sakura were holding there heads while screaming in agony. Naruto could only look on in wonder as everyone began to cry and mimic his words from when he was a child, from "Why do you hate me." to "Please come home Sasuke." Naruto looked at the angel with confusion, the angel then went trough a series of hand seals until his left hand began to shine.

"Why'd you help me?" Naruto asked before cringing as the angels left hand began to heal his wounds from the Chidori. "Because you're like me." He announced as he removed his hand showing that the wounds Naruto had were all healed up.

With that the angel held out his hand and said "The name's Yin Yang." Naruto gladly accepted the hand before replying. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Both boys ran until they came upon the North gate. "I can't stay here." Naruto announced as he looked at the ground in sadness. Yin Yang sighed getting Narutos attention as he pulled out a cap from his back pocket and put it on, Naruto couldn't help but notice the kanji for lost sowed on to the front white par of the hat. "The way I see it you have two options, one - you can stay here and hope that my Sharinbyakugan made everyone see your pain and they'll respect you now, or two - you can come with me and live with my little family of misfits?" Naruto just looked confused at the last word but turned around and gave a sad look Konoha before taking of his hitai-ate and dropping it on the ground. _"Forgive me Iruka, Tsunade, Konohamaru, and even you pervy sage." _With that Naruto looked at Yin Yang before saying "Let's go." In a low and serious look.

"_I'm too late!"_ were the thoughts of Tsunade as she appeared on the seen looking at half of her village crying on the ground every time she tried to confront one of the villager they would only respond with **"I didn't know!!!"** soon Tsunade spotted Sakura and decided to confront her, "Sakura" she announced with authority "What happened?!?!" she asked with a glare, Sakura just lowered her head and recapped everything that happened from the moment she attacked Naruto to all of Narutos memories including the Mizuki incident. _"So she knows."_ where Tsunades thoughts, with a sigh Tsunade announced "I'm sorry Sakura besides the basic **mystic palm** **jutsu **I refuse to teach you any longer." Tsunade turned her back to Sakura only for her to speak up. "Wait, here." Sakura announced as she handed over her hitai-ate, "I resign as a shinobi, and I'll use your skills to become a doctor instead." Sakura announced as Tsunade took her hitai-ate, "Very well, but don't worry about Naruto he's in the hands of a Guardian angel." Tsunade announced as she put her hand on Sakuras head and looked into the distance as if to say goodbye to her son figure.

Review please and if anyone can guess who Yin Yangs look is based on they'll get to make a choice on an upcoming chapter.

LATER


End file.
